


Spectacle

by DoctorCannoli



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCannoli/pseuds/DoctorCannoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal stops by Will's office at Quantico only to catch him eating a candy cane. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> I know this is a Christmas-themed fic, but I forgot to get it posted in time. Anyway, this was written for the lovely Hannigramcracker - the best beta and writing partner I could ask for.

“Where did you get that?”

The hair on Will’s arms stood up as he took note of the deepened tone in Doctor Lecter’s voice. He slowly looked up to find Hannibal staring at him from the hall of his office, his eyes sharp and trained on the object he held in his hand.

“What?” Will managed, swallowing hard. “This?”

“Yes,” came the curt reply.

“I… One of my students brought it for me. For Christmas.”

“I see.” Hannibal stepped fully inside Will’s office and shut the door behind him.

“Is that a problem?” Will asked, still confused by Hannibal’s clipped tone.

“I would not say there is a problem, exactly, but I am not certain that you are fully aware of the picture you were presenting to the world just now.”

“Have you been watching me?” he asked, incredulous.

“Perhaps,” Hannibal acquiesced. “Although, could you blame me when you were the one creating a spectacle of yourself?”

“A spectacle?” Will parroted. “How…? How exactly am I making a spectacle of myself by sitting here, grading papers, eating a…”

“Candy cane,” Hannibal finished with him. “You have been sitting here, in the dark, with that sweet hanging from your mouth.”

“You _have_ been watching me!” Will chuckled. “…God, really?”

“I see no reason to question God about this, William,” Hannibal said, turning to drape his suit jacket over the back of a chair, “when you seem to have come to a conclusion all on your own.”

“But, so what if I’ve been eating a candy cane? I fail to see what would be so fascinating about…” Will trailed off as Hannibal came to stand around the front of his desk, planting his hands shoulder-width apart of the top of it and marking him with a glare. Will quickly snuck a glance over Hannibal’s body, noticing the unmistakable beginnings of arousal near his groin. Suddenly, it all came together.

“You’re turned on by watching me eat this candy cane,” Will said, barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“It is not that amusing,” Hannibal replied tersely.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Will murmured, sticking the end of the candy cane back into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. “I think it could be.”

“You are playing a dangerous game here, William,” Hannibal warned, his voice as dark as his eyes.

Will shrugged and hummed, buzzing the candy in his mouth. Taking off his glasses, he stood and came around the side of the desk to stand next to Hannibal, who shifted to face him. Will sucked on the candy a few moments more, playing his tongue over the red and white stripes, watching Hannibal’s eyes as they fixated on his mouth. His fists were balled at his sides and Will could tell Hannibal was holding himself still, his strict self-control not allowing him to reach out and knock the candy cane from his mouth.

It was an interesting feeling for him, watching Hannibal squirm, knowing he was the one in control here. It wasn’t often the first to initiate intimacy between them, but with Hannibal so clearly affected already, Will felt bolder than normal. He liked this sense of power, and wondered if Hannibal often felt this way – heady and strong and predatory, ready to conquer.

Removing the candy from his mouth with a satisfyingly wet pop, he pressed forward and kissed Hannibal before the man had a chance to react. Hannibal met him immediately, reaching for him and hauling him closer. They fought to control the kiss, their lips and tongues and teeth clashing as they both fought to win this game. Will opened his mouth wider, drawing Hannibal’s tongue into his mouth and inviting him to lick the peppermint off of his own. He could almost detect a chuckle in the back of the other man’s throat as he tasted the peppery sweetness from the candy cane.

“Something you like?” Will murmured, pulling back a fraction to be able to speak.

“Peppermints were always a favorite of mine as a child,” Hannibal replied softly, catching his breath. “I cannot say I’ve ever experienced them quite like this before.”

Will chuckled. “I’ll bet you’ve never experienced them like this before either.”

Before Hannibal could question what he meant, Will quickly switched their positions, grabbing Hannibal’s upper arms and turning until the backs of Hannibal’s thighs connected with his desk. Will trailed Hannibal caught his eyes, a smirk on his lips, clearly amused and wondering what he was up to, but allowing him this measure of control. It wasn’t often that Will was able to surprise Hannibal, for it was in the doctor’s nature to anticipate the actions and motives of others, but sometimes Hannibal played along, for the sake of the game they found themselves in. Will challenged him back with a look of his own and, in his next movement, dropped to his knees, tugging Hannibal’s shirt from his trousers and reaching for his waistband. He felt Hannibal’s sharp inhale, the quick contraction of the muscles in his abdomen showing his surprise and (what he hoped for) delight, but kept working at the clasp and the zipper, for he had not been told no.

Easing the fabric down, Will reached up and wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock, stroking a few times. He glanced up at Hannibal after a few moments, and found him staring back at him through half-lidded eyes.

“I fail to see how this relates to enjoying candy canes,” he breathed, his even tone overcompensating for his obvious desire.

Without a word, Will used his other hand to grasp the candy cane he’d set aside. He placed it in his mouth and sucked on it for a few seconds, before setting it aside and taking Hannibal’s cock in his mouth.

Hannibal hissed and Will gave a pleased hum as the cool tingle of the peppermint undoubtedly affected him. Will released him for a moment, blowing on his saliva-slicked flesh to heighten to feeling, before replacing it with warmth once again. This time, Hannibal audibly moaned and Will could see Hannibal’s knuckles go white as he gripped the edge of the desk. Will was pleased to think that he could make Hannibal respond in his way, to make him lose his ever-calm persona and let go.

He tried his best to mimic how he’d been eating his candy cane earlier, alternating between using his tongue around the tip of his cock and sucking hard. Judging by Hannibal’s soft noises of encouragement, he was doing well, and, really, that was all that mattered to him.

After several moments, he began to speed up. Another flash of pride spread through him as Hannibal began to shift his hips against the desk. Will reached up and put a hand on his hip to help him stay still and remind him that it was he who was in charge of this encounter. Hannibal so often took charge that Will wanted him to be sure that he knew he was the one who was supposed to relax and enjoy this.

“Will… Will…” Hannibal grunted his name, tugging on his hair in an effort to pull him back. He took it as a sign Hannibal was close and, removing his mouth, used his hand to finish him off with a few quick strokes.

Hannibal came with a low groan, somehow managing to sound dignified even with his slacks around his knees and his seed coating Will’s hand. Will reached for a handful of tissues from the box on the opposite corner of his desk, discreetly cleaning his hand before stuffing the wad in the trash bin. By the time Will turned back to Hannibal, the man had relaxed a bit and pulled his trousers back up, but he was still staring at him with the same predatory gleam in his eye that he’d had when he’d first come into his office.

Will frowned a bit, more than a little unsure of himself and concerned that he hadn’t managed to please Hannibal after all. “Did I do something wrong?”

Hannibal laughed then, the sound full and deep. “No, William. No… what you did was perfect and I thank you. But I would be lying if I said that it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“Oh?” Will’s frown deepened and he rose to his feet. “I don’t understand.”

“What I meant was that when I was watching you, I was not imagining your mouth on me. In fact, I was imagining just the opposite.”

Despite what he had just been doing moments ago, Will felt himself blush as Hannibal spoke so frankly about what he’d been fantasizing about.

“After all, William,” Hannibal said, picking up the candy cane and running his tongue along its length, never breaking eye contact. “It would be rude to not return the favor.”


End file.
